Teen Something part 1
by demigodcabin03
Summary: This just came to me and i had to write it down. Also i hate Jackson and need to be able to write the story with out having to worry about characters though he may come back later in the seasons but Lydia will show up in the story later. i sadly do not own teen wolf


Okay so this fic just popped into my head it is basically a teen wolf parody so enjoy.

Chapter 1

Jen's P.O.V

I was working out getting ready to make first line on the lacrosse team tomorrow. I suddenly herd thumping up on the roof so I decided to go check it out. Before I went to check it out I garbed the bat from my Dads room. I started slowly creeping towards the front door because that's where the sound had come from. As soon as I opened the front door my best friend in the whole world suddenly hung over the roof so the upper half of his body was hanging down from the roof. I started to scream so did he; it took all my might not to swing my baseball bat at her. WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILES? I am here to get you to help me find half a dead body. Why would I do that? You have a sense of adventure. I knew that he had me there so I went along.

It took us about three minutes to get to the woods. Stiles parked her jeep outside the park gate. We hopped out of the jeep and then hopped the fence that was the entrance to the woods. After ten minutes of searching for the body we stopped to take a break. I said maybe the severe asthmatic should be carrying the one carrying the flashlight as I pulled out my inhaler. Suddenly we heard dogs barking. Stiles it's your dad with his team of cadaver dogs. We started to run but Stiles ran straight into his Dads search team while I ran away.

Stiles's P.O.V

I had started running right toward my Dad and his search team. I was suddenly on the ground with a German Shepard on top of me. I heard my Dad say this trouble maker is mine, so where's your partner in crime Jen. Jen oh she didn't come she wanted to get a good night's sleep before lacrosse practice. Oh really Jen come out you won't be in any trouble. He got no answer of course. Now I am going to escort you back to your car and when I get home we are going to have a talk about privacy.

Jen's P.O.V

I was running for so long that I didn't even notice when I got to the road. I realized that I had reached the road when I almost got hit by a car. As soon as that happened I ran right back into the woods. I ran back until I couldn't run any more. So I took a brake to catch my breath and use my inhaler but I didn't get the chance to because suddenly the ground started to rumble. When I looked up there was a group of deer stampeding right towards me, it took me a second to snap out of my shock to run. I had only run two steps before I fell over the hill that I was trying to run down. I started to tumble and as I did my inhaler flew out of my pocket. When I finally stopped tumbling I stood up and leaned against a tree so I could get my head to stop spinning. I pulled out my phone out to use it as a light to help me find my inhaler. I search to my right found nothing but when I turned to my right I nearly dropped my phone when I saw the upper half of the dead body of a girl that was naked. After I saw the dead body I ran in the opposite direction of the dead body I ran until I couldn't run any more. Then suddenly I heard growling at the top of the hill. I turned around slowly so I could see what was on the top of the hill. What I saw was a tiger that was that was way bigger than the normal size. I turned around and started to run but only took two steps before I got pounced on. When I got pounced on I turned around and put out my right arm to defend myself, as I did the tiger that pounced sunk its teeth into my right arm and then left. After it left I started the long thirty minute walk home. When I got home I cleaned the wound out and then went to bed.

The next day at school when I arrived I was tormented by Jackson. I was putting my bike in the bike rack when Jackson pulled up behind me and hit me with his car door then said dude watch the paint job. I just ignored him and went into the school to go talk to Stiles. I found Stiles by our lockers so I went to talk to her. I got to the point right and said that I think that I saw a tiger in the woods and it bit me. Jen a tiger hasn't been seen in Beacon Hills for over fifty years. Stiles something out there bit me and I lost my inhaler so I need you to come and help me find it those things cost $80.00.

Soon after our discussion we went to our first period class. Ten minutes into the class I heard somebody's phone I looked around but nobody else seemed to hear it then I looked outside and saw a hot guy on his phone. I listened closer and heard _"Mom five calls on the first day is over kill, I can't believe that I forgot of all things a pen. No Mom I am fine, oh I think my new principal I coming by Mom."_ After two minutes the same guy walked into the classroom. This is Adam Argent make him feel welcome. He then left and Adam took the only open desk witch was right behind me. After he sat down I turned around and gave him a pen. When he saw that he gave me a weird look but took the pen and said thank you.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL

It was finally time for lacrosse practice and I was ready to show coach that I was ready to be on first line. McCall grab the long stick your goalie, but coach I was going to make first line. Well McCall the players need someone who is easy to score on. I grabbed the long stick because there was no use arguing with coach. That's when something amazing happened when the first ball that was thrown at me it was like time slowed down. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and I did. It just like that all through practice even when Jackson tried to score a goal on me but every time I caught the ball. Two hours after practice was over. On my way to Stiles car I was stopped by Jackson who asked me where I got my juice. Jackson I know what you think but I don't need drugs to improve my game unlike you Mr. Fake. That's right Jackson I know about your drug habit so don't go asking me about drugs dope head. He then grabbed me so I grabbed his shoulder picked him up and threw him to the ground. I knew that I had broken his shoulder. Jackson screamed like a little girl. The principal came running down the hall. Ms. McCall what happened I told him to let go of me and he didn't so I lost control of my anger and slammed him to the ground but I didn't mean to break his shoulder. Ms. McCall you're not in trouble but Mr. Jackson you are here by expelled from this school for sexual harassment and your father can do nothing about it so get out of this school and don't ever come back. That's when Jackson just lost it he tried to jump at me again so I grabbed one of his arms and broke it over my knee. Mr. Jackson I am calling an ambulance and the authorities for attack a fellow student you are also band from school grounds.


End file.
